


Orphans of the Storm

by JJ_Shinnick



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Uninformed Consent, enemies that aren't quite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Shinnick/pseuds/JJ_Shinnick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the ones left behind in the aftermath of three very different storms; like calls to like, and they know each other anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sympathy in a Minor Key

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon for the new movie. Done in the style of 'deleted scenes'. Keep in mind my remark about the movie was that someone had done Spiderman as postmodern noir, and this story takes that a step farther.

Flash would have been so much easier to hate if he'd been just a little less smart.

It had all started with a fight, like dozens that they'd had, except that this time they'd gone a little farther or the light was a little better. This time they were alone, in the back parking lot of the high school two hours after the last bell had wrung. This time, Flash noticed.

He'd already knocked Peter down once; this had been in the days where 'fight' was something of a misnomer, implying as it did that Peter ever stood a chance. Flash had knocked him down and then hauled him up by the bruised shoulder, and laughed as Peter fought to get away

"You like that?" he teased, all mocking and sharp edges. But his eyes were on Peter's face even as his hands tightened on the bruise, and Peter couldn't say what his face gave away but apparently it was everything.

"You like that?" Flash asked again, surprise and shadow of something darker. Not disgust, like Peter would have understood. Friendlier than that. Almost excited.

"You like that." Flash's grip tightened and Peter couldn't hold in the soft gasp that escaped his lips. It wasn't a question this time and it wasn't subtle either. That was delight, and sudden avarice. He released Peter's shoulder and stood standing like that, far too close in each other's personal space to be doing anything other than fighting or kissing, but Flash just studied Peter like he'd never seen him before. Peter wondered idly if this was how other people felt, pinned under the cold lens of a camera.

"That's different," Flash said at last. "And all this time, I thought you were just brave." The words cut--they're meant to--but Peter doesn't flinch from them. It's a clean hurt, an honest one. Not many people look at Peter Parker long enough to figure out what does or doesn't push him into one-sided fights.

"Potato, pah-tah-toe," he says, and it's a weak joke but Flash laughs anyway.

"I think I like this better," Flash says, then raises an eyebrow. "I bet submission would be a good look on you." Peter lets a corner of his mouth quirk up in a crooked smile, but makes no other answer. "How about this. If you stop looking for reasons, I won't ask you for them, so long as we take this somewhere more private." 

Peter is having trouble talking; hell, he's having trouble breathing, and it has nothing to do with the bruises. He opens his mouth a couple of times, and in the end what comes out is "sure," the word rusty and broken.

Peter follows Flash home, comes home late with most of his new bruises tucked carefully under his clothes, and tells Aunt May his day was really good, really, but not why. In the dark that night, waiting for sleep to take him, Peter finds all the bruises by feel and imagines how they must look. They are splotches of black, darkness welling up from somewhere deep inside. They are shaped like knuckles, the peculiar heart-shape of a loose fist. He has to jerk off before he can get to sleep.


	2. Clouds in the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't know what he wants. Flash has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all of this, unbeta'd and composed on a tablet, thus any formatting problems.

After that they stop fighting at school, and nobody notices. Peter figures people just assume he's given up; assume that Flash has turned over a new leaf or finally hit the edge of what the administration is willing to tolerate from their star quarterback. People have always thought just what they like, and he doesn't really care so long as no one is getting hurt. (He's getting hurt, but it's nothing he doesn't ask for, and that's mindblowing in its own right.)

Flash's parents think they're studying together, and are pleased by their son's newfound interest in academics. Peter likes that they accept him and hates them for being so unobservant.

The thing is, Flash isn't stupid. Flash has never _been_  stupid, and he may be athletic but he's never bought into the 'dumb jock' stereotype. He gets better grades than Peter, half the time, especially on things that don't require large amounts of reading or writing. He doesn't enjoy paper books, but owns an entire shelf of books on cd, mostly science fiction and urban fantasy. (Peter wonders how he never caught the reference that is Eugene calling himself Flash, and figures the idea must just have been too absurd to contemplate.)

Flash leads him into his room, and locks the door with a click. Peter shivers and doesn't even try to pretend it isn't anticipation.

"Where?" Flash asks, and there's something in his expression that makes him look years older than his age, a sort of hunger. Peter gestures to his right shoulder, to the spot that hasn't been without a bruise in some stage of healing for weeks, since they've started this. Flash strikes out with no hesitation, and Peter pushes into the blow instead of falling back like he knows he should.

"Where?" Flash asks again, and this is their pattern. Two more blows (left shoulder, chest) and Peter is riding high, riding the sharp edge of mania as far as it will carry him.

"C'mon, Flash. Use your imagination," he says, and Flash pauses for a moment before sweeping his legs out from under him with a well-placed kick. Peter goes down laughing and stops abruptly when Flash comes over him, almost a controlled fall that ends with Flash straddling Peter's hips. Peter's hard, is always hard when they're doing this, and doesn't stand a prayer of hiding it. But all Flash does is look at him for a long cool moment, then kiss him like he can't help himself.

It's not a good kiss; it's too rough for that. It's teeth and wet heat and a touch too much force and it's PERFECT. It is exactly what Peter's been wanting and not known to ask for, and suddenly kissing Flash back seems like the most important thing he's ever done--but Flash pulls back, far too soon.

"This okay?" he asks, and it seems to be a genuine question, and that makes Peter start laughing again, high-pitched giggles he can't really control.

"You have no problem beating me up, but you have to ask about _this_?" Peter asks, but Flash just stares at him, solemn.

"Yes," Flash says, and waits. In lieu of answering, Peter just drags him back down and kisses him again. No, Flash isn't stupid at all.


End file.
